Made Whole
by TeamUnitedNerds
Summary: This story takes place in an alternate timeline, where Goku and Vegeta were never separated after fusing into Vegito. Yes, I know Super retconned how the Potara Earrings work, but quite frankly, I don't care.
1. Two

Vegito was supposed to be permanent. Once a pair of individuals put on the Potara Earrings, they were meant to be eternally fused, inseparable for the rest of time. However, Vegito was put under extraordinary circumstances while fighting the demon Buu, and after being absorbed into him, Goku and Vegeta were transformed back into their original halves. At least, that's what happened in the original timeline, known as Timeline-1, from which all other branches of reality were derived. In another branch, known as Timeline-11, Vegito was never absorbed, and as a result, was never separated.

The remarkably powerful fusion of Goku and Vegito demolished the Demon Buu, saving the universe from the most dire threat it had ever known.

Despite Earth and the rest of the universe being rescued from the brink of destruction yet again, this still carried some unfortunate implications for Goku and Vegeta, who were now forced to share one body for what they could only assume would be the rest of their lives.

Goku and Vegeta returned to their home, or rather, one of the two of their homes. It was decided between them that Bulma's house was the best bet, as she would probably have the more measured reaction to their fusion.

Goku and Vegeta noted that the experience of being Vegito had changed immensely from when they were first fused. During the dawn of their fusion, they were perfectly united, moving in sync, no disagreements, only action. Now, their movements were clumsy, and split between the two. The closest comparison to the difficulty they had steering their shared body would be to two people attempting to play a video game using the same controller.

"Dammit, Kakarot, why is this so difficult than before?" Vegeta said or rather, thought, as they landed on the lawn of the Capsule Corporation, stumbling and lurching along the grass in a cruel mockery of walking.

Since Goku and Vegeta shared a mind and body, they were now longer allowed the privilege of private thoughts. Apparently, there was little difference between Vegeta's internal monologue and the things he was willing to say out loud.

"I don't know," Goku mused. "Maybe it was because we needed to fight Buu, and we had to work together."

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard!" Vegeta shouted, his anger echoing throughout his shared mind, followed by a much quieter but still audible: "well, not really, but it's still stupid, Kakarot" proving that, perhaps, there were some things that Vegeta used to keep to himself.

"Hey Vegeta, you know what I've always wondered?" Goku said, as Vegito continued to stumble vaguely in Bulma's direction.

"What is it, Kakarot," Vegeta said with a mental sigh.

"How do you spell my Saiyan name? Are there two ks, two rs, or both? Or maybe it's neither…"

"What do you mean you don't know how to spell your Saiyan name? You're a disgrace to your race, Kakarot! To a Saiyan, your name is the second-most important thing you are given by your father, next to your life! And you're telling me you don't know how to spell it?"

"I was just asking," Goku said. If he wasn't simply a voice inside the brain of their mutual body, he would've crossed his arms and pouted mockingly at Vegeta.

"Shut up!" Vegeta said, even though their conversation was completely silent to any outsider.

"That woman can't be too far from here." Vegeta desperately tried to think of Bulma's location, and to banish any potentially sentimental thoughts he may have had about her, and her inviting smile, or the resilience she possessed that reminded him of his own mother, or the way she continued to love and tolerate him, even during his most outrageous moments or the offspring they shared to the furthest corner of the mind that was no longer his.

Goku noticed Vegeta's ungainly attempts at mental repression, and out of respect for his longtime friend, refused to probe into the corners of his psyche that he had made forbidden. To make absolutely certain that Goku didn't reach them, he placed other thoughts and memories of his between them, namely, recollections of the atrocities he had committed and how much he enjoyed them at the time. Goku took the hint, and ignored that part of Vegeta's consciousness even more.

Fortunately for the two of them, they no longer needed to trudge around the Capsule Corp with their bizarre gait, as Bulma had found them.

"There you ar-"

Bulma paused, and quickly deduced that the stranger with an outfit that was a clear combination of Vegeta's battle armor and Goku's orange gi must've been a combination of her husband and Goku, somehow.

"Yeah, hey," Vegito said, scratching the back of his head, speaking Goku's voice with an echo of Vegeta's, or perhaps, the other way around.

"We got fused together while we were fighting Buu...permanently," he continued.

"I can see that," Bulma said, circling around their fused body, examining it carefully, letting out a soft "hmmmmm," as she identified which features belonged to her husband and which belonged to Goku. She recognized Vegeta's unmistakable firm rear almost immediately, and noted that the upper part of his body was slightly broader and more muscular than Vegeta's, like Goku's.

"You said you couldn't defuse, right?" she said, crouching down to see whose feet Vegito had gotten.

"Yes," Vegito replied. "So, are you going to find a way to separate us, or are you going to keep staring at our shoes, woman?"

Bulma huffed, rising to her feet, and giving Vegito a firm knock on the forehead.

"Yeah, Vegeta's definitely still in there."

She backed up, and crossed her arms. "The solution's obvious, I'm surprised you two haven't thought of it already. We'll just use the Dragon Balls! Two brains, and you still can't figure out what's right in front of you!"

"Right," Vegito said with a huff.

Bulma left for a few seconds, and returned with the Dragon Radar.

"Krillin and Tien could probably keep this a secret, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I'll have them help us find the Dragon Balls. It'll take too long if you do it by yourself, err, selves."

They nodded. Krillin knew how to keep a secret, and Tien didn't talk much to anyone besides Chiaoutzu.

"Hey Vegeta, we can use the instant transmission in this form, right?" Goku said aloud.

"Yes, Kakarot," he replied, also aloud. "Also, if you're just talking to me, keep it inside your head, otherwise it'll look like someone's talking to themselves."

"Right," Goku said, still speaking out loud, through Vegito.

Vegeta grumbled physically, while Goku continued to talk, since Bulma needed to hear what he had to say.

"Well, if we have instant transmission, that'd make finding the Dragon Balls even easier!"

"Right," Bulma said. "I'll make a Dragon Radar for all of you, it shouldn't take longer than a day to find them all."

Bulma kept her promise, giving Dragon Radars to Tien, Krillin, and Vegito. Krillin tried to keep his thoughts about what was going on to himself, but he couldn't stop glancing over at Vegito, wondering what it must've been like for his friend to be trapped in the same mind as the terrifying Saiyan Prince.

The trio, or rather, the four of them went their separate ways, collecting the Balls from around the world and bringing them back to the Capsule Corporation. In the meantime, Bulma picked up her phone, and discovered that Chi-Chi had left her no less than 55 messages.

She had concerns to put it lightly, since she hadn't seen her husband since he went to fight Buu. Bulma assured her that he was fine, and that him and Vegeta needed special medical attention after their fight that was only available at the Capsule corporation.

"You should've invited me over, then! I have a right to see my husband!" she said, beginning to lose her composure.

"You're right," Bulma said. "The medical procedures are very delicate, can you come over tomorrow evening?"

"Yes," Chi-Chi replied. "Oh, I hope he's okay."

Bulma hung up, and sighed. Tomorrow evening would be more than enough time to collect the Dragon Balls, summon Shenron, and return their husbands to normal.

By the looks of it, Krillin, Tien, and Vegito had already returned with the last Ball. Krillin and Tien dismissed themselves, promising silently to leave this weird incident behind them.

Bulma stood by, as Vegito summoned the Dragon. The balls glowed with a yellow light, the day's blue sky turned a stark black, and a great beast erupted from the pulsating orbs.

"State your wish." Shenron said.

Bulma pushed herself in front of Vegito, deciding it'd be fun to make a wish for a change. Goku and Vegeta didn't particularly care, as long as they were separated.

"Great Dragon!" Bulma said, putting some dramatic flair in her voice, clearly enjoying herself quite a lot.

"Separate this guy back into Goku and my husband," she said, pointing towards Vegito.

"I cannot grant your wish," Shenron said. "I cannot do anything exceeding the power of my Master, and he was fused by the power of the Supreme Kais."

"That's...oh," Bulma said, trying to think if there was some sort of alternative wish she could make that'd still help the situation. She got three, after all.

Before she could think of anything, her attention was diverted by Chi-Chi, who was darting angrily over the Capsule Corp lawn, kicking up grass and dust beneath her feet.


	2. One

"What is going on here?" Chi-Chi said, looking around, not sure what to yell about, and who to yell it at first. "You said my husband was here resting, but now you're summoning Shenron? And who's he?" she said, looking over at Vegito.

"Well, he's Goku...and Vegeta" Bulma said, deciding that was the most important question to answer.

"They fused while they were fighting Buu, I tried to wish them apart, and, well, apparently they're stuck like this."

"What? How is Goku supposed to raise a son when he's trapped in the same body as that savage?"

"Hey, don't talk about my husband that way!" Bulma said.

"You still have one wish," Shenron said, as he wanted to leave as soon as possible, before the argument between Bulma and Chi-Chi got too heated.

"Maybe I could wish for some Zeni, so I could fund research and buy equipment to defuse them with science."

"You better split that money with me, I need to hire a babysitter for Goten. That...thing over there has no business raising a child!"

"Don't you have enough money from your father? And that 'thing' is your husband, and my husband too! Just because they're sharing the same body, doesn't make him some kind of freak!"

"Kakarot, can't you shut that woman up?" Vegeta said internally. "Hey, don't talk about her that way!" Goku said.

"I'll talk about her any way I want!" Vegeta said, now speaking out loud. "The woman is right about one thing, you have no business raising a family! The older brat probably thinks the Namekian is his father."

Goku used their shared body, and drove Vegito's fist deep into his solar plexus. The pain was split between both of them, but Vegeta's was more severe, as he wasn't prepared like Goku was.

"Oh, did I strike a nerve?" Vegeta said, mimicking Goku's move, and smashing Vegito's fist into his own body. Instead of a single blow, however, he drove his hand into his stomach over and over again, with more force each time.

Goku's pained wincing was heard echoing throughout the psychic space he and Vegeta occupied.

"Can't take the pain, Kakarot? A real Saiyan warrior could take far more than this!"

Bulma and Chi-Chi ceased conversation with each other, and turned to Vegito. They backed away nervously, as Vegito continued hitting himself with increasing power, until he was doubled-over in pain.

"You're a disgrace to your entire race, Kakarot."

"At least I'm not a monster like all the other Saiyans!" Goku said. "How many innocent lives have you taken? If that's what being a true Saiyan means, then I'm happy being a disgrace!"

Vegeta scoffed. He powered-up Vegito's body, causing the ground to shake beneath him, as pebbles floated around him from the rising power.

"Stop!" Bulma said. "I don't know what this is about, but you need to cut it out before you hurt someone!"

Bulma turned back to Shenron.

"Give them the power to breathe in space, and then put them on some planet far away from here until they sort themselves out!"

"Your wish has been granted," Shenron said, as Goku and Vegeta were transported to a small, foreign, barren moon in the middle of some unidentifiable part of space. They were surrounded by nothingness, a sky full of blackness, and unoccupied stars and planets.

"Well, great. You got us both banished, Kakarot."

"I didn't do anything," Goku said, crossing Vegito's arms childishly. It was a meaningless gesture, as they were both alone.

"You were the one who punched me!" Vegeta said in an equally juvenile manner.

"Well you shouldn't have talked to Chi-Chi like that!"

Vegeta stopped himself, as he knew this argument could continue forever.

"Listen, Kakarot. Apparently we're not allowed home until we stop arguing."

"Do you want me to admit that I'm a terrible father and bow down before the Prince Of All Saiyans?" Goku said.

"If that's what'll get us back to Earth, then yes!" Vegeta said.

"Even if I do that, you'll still wouldn't have learned anything, Vegeta. It's not like you didn't spend most of Trunk's childhood training either."

Vegeta winced, clearly Goku had hit a nerve. A brief, but unmistakable image of Vegeta hugging Trunks before his sacrifice against Majin Buu flashed in front of Goku.

"Kakarot, I need to ask you something," Vegeta said, his voice softening down to a whisper that was meaningless, since Goku would be able to hear him no matter what.

"Yeah?" Goku said.

"Do you think that I haven't changed at all?" Vegeta said.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you think I'm the same person I was when I first landed on Earth?"

Goku shook his head. "No, that Vegeta wouldn't have fallen in love with Bulma, or sacrificed himself to protect the Earth. But you're still arrogant and reckless, and you put people in danger for the sake of your own ego."

"You've done the same, Kakarot."

"I know," Goku said, with a long sigh."

"You know, it's not easy," Vegeta said. "Fighting my old instincts. Every time I think I've overcome the worst parts of myself, and become normal, I get bored, and I need another challenge to satisfy myself. Not every Saiyan is lucky enough to get a head injury that erases all of that violence and savagery."

"Vegeta, there's something I'd like you to see," Goku said. The phantom that existed within their mindspace extended a hand to Vegeta, and Vegeta grasped it. Unguarded, he allowed himself to bathe and immerse himself in Goku's memories, as he let Goku do the same.

Goku's head injury didn't do much. It erased his memory, but his violent Saiyan instincts, and desire to destroy and conquer remained, as it was at the core of his being, independent from any memory or experience. However, it left him open to goodness, and Grandpa Gohan taught him how to become a kind and loving person.

All of this was shattered, however, when Goku's brother, Raditz, came to Earth, and then even further when Vegeta and Nappa arrived. Goku was periodically haunted by visions of a burning, desolate Earth. These images were not frightening on their own, but they became terrifying when Goku realized how much he enjoyed them, how a deep part of him revealed in these thoughts of destruction. When he was told that he came from a race of ruthless warriors, that he was the one who killed Grandpa Gohan in his savage, unstoppable Great Ape state, he became convinced that he was truly, deep down, undeniably evil. He could no longer bare to face his son, and dedicated himself to training, hoping to isolate himself in case his old instincts ever returned. He could no longer think of himself as a father, or a warrior, or a defender of Earth. He was a monster waiting to happen, raised for destruction from birth. He was told that Saiyans could only be evil, and he hadn't seen any evidence to the contrary. Even Grandpa Gohan's parenting, and the head injury that turned him into a clean slate wasn't even to eliminate his appetite for ruthlessness entirely. His concerns grew as he achieved the terrifyingly powerful Super Saiyan form. Even sparing the tyrant Frieza wasn't enough to convince him that he was truly good.

But Vegeta was. Goku had witnessed his transformation himself. The Prince of Saiyans, the most ruthless of his kind, without any sort of head injury, without one of the most noble, kind-hearted humans as his father, had gone from a monster to a man. From threatening to destroy all of Earth and humanity with it, to giving his own life to protect it. Vegeta was proof that a Saiyan could change, and with the knowledge that a Saiyan could better themselves, Goku strived to do the same. He banished the demons within himself, using the strength that Vegeta had given him.

Vegeta was no different. While he showed contempt for Goku outwardly, he secretly envied him, and not just for his power, which was often just slightly superior to his. He envied the fact that he had a wife, and children, and that the humans that surrounded him were so willing to embrace him as one of their own, even after finding out what Goku truly was and where he had come from.

Even after Vegeta was embraced by the Earthlings, after he married Bulma, and after Trunks was born, the jealousy persisted. He deeply and truly loved Bulma and his son, but he felt like an imposter, and like he was undeserving of their forgiveness. How could Bulma marry love someone who, not too long ago, thought of her and the entirety of her species as mere bugs to be squashed underfoot?

But, if that fool Kakarot, who he both hated and admired, who was both a friend and a rival, could be happy, then he, Vegeta, the Prince of All Saiyans, deserved at least as much as he had. Why should he, a low-class Saiyan, be allowed to experience joy when Vegeta had rejected it for himself?

And, Bulma was the smartest woman in the world, if she saw enough good in him to marry him, who was he to disagree?

"I understand," Goku said, as Vegeta nodded in agreement.

Their mind was no longer a prison, and there was no longer a "they." Goku and Vegeta ceased to exist, and a new being was born, created from their mutual understanding, and the best, most noble aspects of each warrior.

The two incomplete parts were no more, and Vegito was made whole.


	3. Zero

He stood, fists clenched, ethereal white hair radiating with burning ascendance. Vegito had transcended individuality, and achieved godhood. He walked forwards, the earth budding into delicate multicolored flowers wherever he stepped. A harsh wind somehow blew in the vacuum of this empty planet, and his angelic hair fluttered, however, its movements seemed to be independent of the current.

Vegito was teleported to Earth instantaneously, directly in front of Chi-Chi and Bulma, as Shenron deemed that he had succeeded in his task.

Chi-Chi and Bulma had resolved their earlier conflict, as Chi-Chi they were both sitting at a table, sipping tea and talking casually when Vegito arrived. Gohan was sitting at the table as well, and Goten and Trunks were clearly there, as Vegito could hear them playing in the other room.

"So, I take it from the fact that Shenron let you back here that you two have worked everything out?"

Vegito shook his head. "There is no 'you two' anymore," he said. His voice was no longer an echoing duo of Goku and Vegeta's tone, but rather, a single, new voice that was chillingly unfamiliar to everyone else in the room.

"W-what do you mean?" Bulma asked.

"Goku and Vegeta no longer exist. I am Vegito now."

"Does that mean that Vegeta isn't-"

"Yes," he said, before Bulma could finish her thought.

"And can he ever come back?"

"There is no Vegeta to come back to."

Bulma's lip quivered for a moment, and she sat back down. Chi-Chi could safely assume that the same was true for Goku. Gohan looked down solemnly in his tea cup, as Chi-Chi stood up from her chair, poking the unfathomably powerful being in the chest.

"I wanted you two to stop fighting, not...whatever you did! You've left me so many times before, but at least I knew you might come back. But this...I knew something like this would happen someday, I knew there would be a day when you'd go away and never come back, but I never thought it'd be this soon."

Vegito wrapped his arms around Chi-Chi, gently, of course, bringing her close.

"Do you even remember me?" Chi-Chi said. "Now that you're someone else?"

Chi-Chi buried herself in Vegito's chest. She was comforted from the familiarity, yet at the same time, there was something uncanny and chillingly strange about his touch.

"I remember everything," Vegito said. "I am made of Goku's love for you, and you," he said, looking over at Gohan. "And Vegeta's love for you," he continued, turning to Bulma.

Vegito released Chi-Chi, who went up to get herself more tea, and to see how Goten and Trunks were doing. The noise from the other room had quieted down, and with children, that was rarely a good sign.

"That's great and all," Bulma said, taking a sip of her tea. "But since you're only one person, you need to leave with either me or Chi-Chi, right? And are you going to raise Goten and Trunks?"

Vegito scratched the back of his head, blushing slightly and chuckling awkwardly. "You know, I didn't really think about that," he said.

"And I wonder how this all works out legally. Would Goku and Vegeta be considered deceased at this point?"

Chi-Chi returned to the room, and kept silent, although her concerns mirrored Bulma's.

"Would I have to remarry? And you have to choose either Chi-Chi or me. Polygamy's not legal, except in South City, and I don't want to have to move. And you know, even though you love me and all, I'm not sure if I want my husband to be equally in love with another woman…"

Bulma was interrupted, as an angelic, effeminate gentleman with blue skin and impossible hair appeared suddenly in a pillar of blue light, clutching a staff.

"You're lucky I stepped in there before things got too heated," Whis said, as if he had always been there and his sudden presence wasn't shocking and confusing.

"Can you brew me up some tea, Bulma? All the traveling I've done today has left me parched."

"Who are you, exactly?" Bulma said. "Is he one of your friends, Vegito?"

Vegito shook his head.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Whis said. "I guess I forgot that I haven't visited this timeline before! It's so hard to keep track! Like I said, I've visited so many today, I guess I've got them all in a jumble. My name's Whis, and I would still like some of that tea."

"Timelines?" Bulma said, confused. "You mean like where Future Trunks came from."

"That's one of them, yes. There are countless timelines sprouting off from Universe 7, and you're one of the alternate ones. And while you're reeling from the horrific implications of other universes and timelines besides your own, I have a proposition for you. There's a tournament being hosted, which I'm recruiting for. I select a champion from each timeline, and whoever loses has their timeline destroyed. I assume that Goku and Vegeta's fighting spirit still burns within you, and that you'd never pass up the chance for a fight? Especially one with powerful opponents?"

"Of course," Vegito said with a slight sneer.

"Excellent!" Whis said, taking the cup of steaming hot tea that Bulma handed to him, and chugging it all down in one sip without even flinching.

"Put your hand on my back, then!" Whis said. "And don't worry, I'll come back for the rest of you later so you can spectate!"

Vegito did as instructed, and was hurled through the cosmos in an instant beside Whis.


End file.
